


A Thousand Years

by Kadorienne



Category: She-Creature
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Fpreg, Mermaids, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epic forbidden love between a woman and a dangerous supernatural being. In this case, a mermaid.</p><p>(The femslash subtext between Lily and the mermaid.)</p><p>A songvid that premiered at Vividcon 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/gifts).



> Thank you to Grey Bard for inspiration and beta.

A songvid that premiered at Vividcon 2012.

Download links:  
http://belladonna.org/Songvids/SheCreatureFemslash.mov


End file.
